


A Glow

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [16]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Worry, and precious people do precious things, because they're cute, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some day, when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glow

Bruce had been pleased to discover that the arc reactor was like a Swiss army knife in that it had one main, Very Important Use, but it also had many other functions.

For example, it was a nightlight when Bruce got up to get water in the middle of the night and did not want to bang his shins on anything and, in his half-awake, unsure state, Hulk out because a table happened to be in front of him. It was a light to read by at night when Tony was tired but Bruce still had work to do, or vice-versa. It was a way to find Tony in crowded places when Bruce was feeling suffocated. It was also a way to easily navigate the closets or small rooms Tony dragged him into.

Bruce’s favorite function, however, was probably its main one. It kept Tony alive, breathing and bleeding and blissfully _alive_. Bruce would stare at it while Tony slept, or even while Tony was awake, working or eating or staring back at Bruce with open curiosity. Bruce felt a warmth grow in his own chest, something new and different, something he had never quite grasped in his years of loneliness. It was a twin to the arc reactor, something glowing bright inside of him in direct contrast to the world around him, and it was directly connected to Tony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
